


It's a Long Way Down to the Bottom of the River

by fossileater



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, F/F, Fingering, Homemade Dildo, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Squirting, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fossileater/pseuds/fossileater
Summary: Anna is plagued by another killer who’s haunting beauty enraptured her.
Relationships: Anna | The Huntress/Adiris | The Plague
Kudos: 34





	It's a Long Way Down to the Bottom of the River

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwistaLolita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistaLolita/gifts).



The crisp bite of the night bit at The Huntress’ exposed neck. The fog curling around her body slicking her hair to her shoulders and rolling like beads off her mask. She prowled through the veil with trained movements careful to remain unseen. The Entity had alerted her long ago of her next batch of survivors but she has yet to find them. She is undeterred however and is confident that her tracking skills have led her down the right path. She has traveled deeper into the Red Forest than she normally has too and is closer to where the Temple lies than she likes. The many years that have washed and worn away at it have done nothing to purge the heavy atmosphere that encompasses the Temple. The vile sickness that clings to every crack in the stone sends her on high alert and churns her stomach. She catches the soft click of a loose rock knocking against stone and she crouches low to the dead grass. 

A man stumbles out of the temple barely catching himself from falling off the last step. His hands slam onto his knees as he doubles over and retches. Gasping between the bile he wheezes and clutches his stomach. He forces himself to shake it off and runs into the dense fog, loud and gagging at every other step. The Huntress curls her lip and her nose flares in disgust underneath her mask. She begins to ease herself up but suddenly freezes in place. There is a soft sound of bare feet upon the stone steps and she looks up at the most stunning sight she has ever seen. Like a goddess of old, a woman clothed in a faded ceremony gown stands tall and elegant. Her chin is held high as her crown glints in the moonlit night. She has heard of her from the survivors but has never seen her in person. The one they call The Plague. The Huntress allows her gaze to travel as she notices the decayed state her body is in. Green tinted flesh taught against rigid sinew and the curve of her thighs and arms torn back to show patches of exposed muscle. Goosebumps rose on The Huntress’ arms and her stomach dropped as the smell of ethereal being before her reached her nose. She swallowed harshly and The Plague’s eyes flicked towards her. Grey and clouded as the fog that swirled around them but complemented so beautifully by her soft cheekbones. The Huntress wanted to take her in her arms and slip her fingers behind the woman’s ear so she could feel her resting in her palm. She wanted to gaze into her misty eyes and prowl within them. So eager and longing to find out everything the woman had to offer. The corner of her mouth faintly up-ticked into an amused smile and then The Plague continued her graceful walk down the stairs and continued hunting the survivor.

The Huntress dreamed of her for many nights straight. She dreamt of her fingers tracing the curves of her body and the cold touch of her golden claws dragging against her toned thighs. The Huntress traced her own body with her coarse finger tips dancing up the swell of her breasts and pinching her hard nipple. She gasped as her mind flashed images of The Plague’s bittersweet lips inches away from her own and her body ached. Another hand slipped into her thick bush and parted her pussy. She moaned as she slid her hard clit between two fingers and her tongue flicked out against her lips as she slid lower and teased her wet entrance. She whined as the image of The Plague leaned back and slipped off the adornments on her fingers then eased inside of her. The Huntress’ voice deepened as she shoved her fingers as deep as they could reach and curled them. Her hips bucked against her soft bed and she began to thrust quickly into her dripping pussy. Her thighs became slick as she gushed at the scene playing in her head. The mischievous smirk of The Plague gazing down upon her heated body made her spine arch and she craved more.

She pulled her slick fingers out of her throbbing pussy and slipped them into her warm mouth. Sucking her juices clean off each finger until not a drop remained on them. Her fingers popped out from between her lips with a soft noise and she grabbed the thick, ridged dildo she crafted years ago from between her sheets. The Huntress whined as she rubbed the ridges against her hard clit and slicked the dildo between her folds. Her eyes rolled back and she gasped as the cock slowly stretched her eager pussy. Her body squirmed and she was quick to please it as she began thrusting every inch inside her. The Huntress cried out and her mind quickly replaced her hands with that of The Plague.   
She pinned The Huntress to her mattress with one clawed hand wrapped tightly around her throat and thrust roughly into her with the other. Her vision swam as she could almost taste the hard sting of metal slicing into her neck from The Plague’s golden claws. She whined and pleaded until finally her vision whited and she squirted down the cock and onto the sheets. Her muscles seized but she forced her hand to continue thrusting until she came again. Over and over until The Huntress could scream no more and her body gave out underneath her. 

She flopped back to the bed and her breath came in ragged gasps as the aftershocks shivered down her body. The dildo slipped out of her aching pussy and she curled up against the image of The Plague resting beside her. She tucked her unmasked face into her neck and fell blissfully asleep.


End file.
